Leena's Second Chance
by Be'Jammin
Summary: After Harry is gone forever, Leena gets a second chance to be with him. H/L shipper, so this is your warning. PhyscoSirius, Rinon Toros, and PallaPlease, please review and tell me wha you think.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I got this in my head a loooooooooooooooooong time ago. Has a certain supernatural flair to it to a degree. And it happens to be H/L, but it has so many reasons to back it up and such that I think that B/L shippers might like it. Oh and I will be taking requests to do a Naomi/Bit or Jamie/Naomi fic sometime in the near future, and I will do it whether you want me to or not. So tell me if you would like to see it.  
  
  
  
It was a year. And yet still she couldn't get over it. She kept telling herself that it was his choice. But then again, he wouldn't had made it if it wasn't for her. And it was a fluke, that is what made it worse, it was a fluke. The guy had a weapon designed for maximum penetration, to knock Zoids out of there sockets, and Harry's Darkhorn had the cockpit at the same level as Leena's Gunsnipers knee. The doctor did say that he didn't feel that much pain, he didn't have time to death was almost immediately. She could still see his eyes staring at her, lifeless and cold, misted over like a lake early in the morning. And she blamed everyone, first Harry, then Bit, Brad, and Jamie, but then she came to the conclusion that it was hers, as it was her idea to actually help Harry, since he needed two more team members for one battle. And then she sank into her little prison cell of depression and seclusion. It was at this time of night that she was having another nightmare. "No… Harry!" she screamed as she awoke. Every breath for her at the moment was an uphill battle as she searched the room. Sighing as she noticed it was still 3:00 A.M. she was about to go back to sleep to suffer through another nightmare, when she hear maniacal laughter. "That musta been horrid." A high pitched bass voice said. "Ahhh… not another damn nightmare." Leena mumbled as she laid her head down. "I am not a manifestation of your mindless mental jabbering, I am Fate and I would like to talk to you." The being said as the entire world changed to that scene one year earlier. He showed her the scene of the shell tearing through Harry's chest, just pausing before the blood splattered over the interior of the cockpit. "And you know what's so great, I can show you this over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over." Fate said, snapping his fingers at the over for dramatic effect which caused the whole scene to rewind and continue. "Stop." Leena cried, as she was in tears at this point. "What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you through your sobbing." Fate said, holding a hand to one ear, as if he was straining to hear her. She looked at him trying her best to control her grief, but she couldn't but she did manage to say 'Stop' again and the images did. "Would you like to hear what his last words were, child?" Fate said. He got no answer from Leena. "I take your silence as a yes." Fate said as he played the words that Harry said with his last breath 'Leena, my love'. And they were like daggers through Leena's heart. "And you know what is really funny, if he just leaned forward two inches the shell would have just have cut his back. He would still be hurt, but still alive." Fate said, laughing afterwards. "Why are you doing this to me?" Leena asked, barely getting over her emotions of grief and sorrow. "It's how I get my kicks. Torturing people like you makes me whole. But beside that, I am doing something that is very out of character for me. I am giving you a chance to change the past. You can either go back to the time you first met Harold Champ and love him from the start and he will not die, or you can go back to three days prior to his last battle and make them the best damn days of his life, or you can choose the simple way, and not do anything. But if you choose the last one, you will never love nor be loved again and die a lonely sorrowful death knowing that you could have made a difference, and if you choose the first one, neither of you will ever go into Zoid battling and Bit Cloud will never join the Blitz team, and the Backdraft Group I do believe will own this piece of rock. So what is your choice?" Fate said, giving Leena a sly smile, like that of a crocodile. Leena sniffled slightly as she thought of what she would do. "I'll take the second, and show Harry love in his last days." Leena said with a heavy heart. And when she was finished the world started to spin and got hazy, and Fate said this as she lost consciousness. "When you awake it will be one year and three days in the past, don't make the same mistakes twice."  
  
"Hey, Leena! Get up! Time for breakfast!" Bit cried from the kitchen. 'Oh God, I thought I told him not to call me in the morning.' Leena thought. "Come on, you told me last night to get you up, now come on… or I'll eat you share." Bit shouted. Leena then bolted upright. "Last night!?! The last time I told him to do that… was last year!" Leena said to herself. Getting dressed as quickly as she could she got to the kitchen faster then greased lightning. "Whoa! Leena, what's got into you?" Brad asked. "Nothing, just the same as I always am." Leena lied, with the mask of cheerfulness. It was later this day, that the rest of the team noticed that Leena was acting incredibly abnormal, yeah that was the word for it. They really weren't asking that many questions, until Harry came. "Leena, my darling! Your king is here!" He called out through the hangar, trying to get her attention, but what happened next shocked everyone, especially Harry. Because Leena ran over to him and gave him a hug and kissed him. Bit actually dropped his wrench on his big toe from the shock. "Oh, Harry! It's so good to see you!" Leena whispered to him after her kiss, with tears starting to well up in her eyes. And for the first time in his life Harry Champ was practically speechless, okay so he was saying incomplete mumbo words, but those don't count as real words. And if one looked close enough, you could probably see steam come out of Harry's collar, and he almost turned red as an apple.  
  
  
  
Well there you go the first bit, heheheh Bit, of my story. Hope you like, and if you think it was confusing, tell me. I would like to explain it to you. Because I actually got a lot of it in my head all ready. Oh and if you don't like and then don't read it anymore, because every single person can flame me for this, but I will still continue. I don't write for you, I write for me, I usually ask if people liked it since it makes it somewhat simpler if people want to read my stuff. 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Zoids  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I would like to apologize first of all for that block of writing, I wanted to paragraph but I couldn't find the right place to, it was just so continuous. And I would also like to revertabrate that I am doing a Jamie/Naomi fic in the upcoming future, and arguing with me is like arguing with an avalanche, I won't change my mind. And I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this fic so far as they were very kind in there reviews. Little note on my characterization of Fate, I always had the idea that Fate is a mean bugger, one that enjoys watching people wince in agony at what he planned for them. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as the first.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was… interesting, since Harry was not kicked out of the base by Leena as usual, it actually looked like Leena was enjoying Harry's company for once. Which could be taken in either multiple ways A) she was off her rocker, B) she was sick in some way, C) Harry was sick, or D) none of the above. Bit was actually hoping that it was A, B, or C as Leena loving Harry could be taken by some, and it was by him, as a sign of the end of times. And he considered himself to be to young to die. But, Leena didn't look crazy, nor did she seem sick, and Harry didn't either. So for the rest of the day, Leena and Harry talked as if they were best friends from the beginning. She wasn't yelling at him, and she seemed to actually… enjoy all of the compliments and all that Harry had to say to her. But Bit knew that there was something wrong, and it wasn't his broken toe.  
  
Harry on the other hand, also noticed something different. But unlike Bit, he didn't really care. 'Finally I give and give and give and now she is giving back.' Harry thought to himself, as he held Leena in his arms and told her every attribute that she had that made her perfect. But there was one drowned out thought that screamed over the roar of the hurricane of emotion 'Why? Why now? And why so quickly?' But that thought got no heed as it was lost in his mind. And the two… 'friends' talked for hours on end till it was well into the evening. That was when Harry left, and for the first time ever, his leaving was protested by Leena, who didn't want him to leave.  
  
After dinner, it was time for the team to turn in, but not before Bit had a chat with Leena. "Leena, why are you acting so nice to Harry, you're treating him as if he is going to die." Bit said. That really hit a mark for Leena, who left Bit in a flash as she went to her room and locked the door. And she cried. She cried till her eyes stung with tears, she cried so hard that she almost bled, as she already knew what was going to happen in three days. And as she went to sleep, the nightmares were gone, but there was a certain emptiness to her dreams. And she thought she could hear that same voice of Fate say 'Good job, you now have two days to spend with Mr. Champ. Use them well.' in her dreams.  
  
  
  
Oi. I know I did say that I had most of this in my head, the problem is, is that the housekeeper hasn't showed up and my mind is very messy, and this was all that I could find. But expect the next chapter to be almost as long as the first one as I will take some time to think about it some more and then write it for all of you. 


End file.
